


Moments Like This

by MidnightWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite
Summary: This is pre Civil War.





	Moments Like This

It was Tony's idea for the team to take a vacation. He said something about it being a bonding experience and that they would thank him later. Natasha stayed inside the house because she hated sand, so she was tasked with being alert in case something went wrong in New York. Tony had insisted on housing them in his newly refinished, ocean front house that he had "specifically for team bonding".

As soon as Steve mentioned it, Thor was enthusiastic about a week at the beach. Steve knew that Thor could be called to Asgard at any moment, but that didn't stop him from praying to God or Odin or whoever that they could just have one more day, or that he would return as quickly as possible. Steve honestly didn't know if Thor could hear prayers like most of the gods he read about, but he hoped that his prayers went straight to someone who  ~~could~~    _would_ help.

Steve knew he wouldn't get nights like this very often. If they weren't saving the world, Thor was in Asgard. If Thor wasn't in Asgard, they were busy with meetings. Steve treasured the moments alone with his lover.

The day had been lazy. It had been Sam's turn to make breakfast, so they woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes at a reasonable hour, unlike the previous day, when Clint had gotten everyone up at five a.m. for reasons still unknown. They had gone to the fish market in the afternoon, because Tony insisted that it wasn't a beach trip without a proper fish fry.

They ate out on the beach, watching the sunset. After several tries at sitting cross-legged and balancing a plate and beer, Clint gave up the hammock in favor of sitting back-to-back with Sam. 

Steve laid out in the hammock after taking his plate inside. He dug his cup of Asgardian mead into the sand to it wouldn't tip over and closed his eyes. He was nursing his second cup, not wanting to be fully drunk. The constant sound of the ocean made Steve drowsy. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't even look, only held out his hand for Thor to join him.

Thor bent down and kissed Steve's palm, causing the latter to blush and open his eyes. There was a soft smile on Thor's face. Thor looked at Steve's body for a minute, trying to figure out how to get in the hammock without tipping it over or causing it to collapse. Tony had bragged earlier about the hammocks being reinforced to hold over two tons, but most of the team were not convinced. 

Steve didn't rush Thor, just admired the Hawaiian print shirt and white board shorts he had on. Finally, Thor swung one leg over Steve and carefully lowered himself on top of him. Steve sighed at the familiar weight. It took a bit of adjusting, but once they were finally comfortable, Steve couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

Thor pressed light kisses against the side of Steve's face. Steve blushed when Thor started murmuring an Asgardian poem in his ear. Though the words were unfamiliar Steve was well aware of what Thor was telling him. Steve turned his head to the side, kissing Thor gently and whispering  _I love you_ between every chance he got. 

Steve wriggled one of his legs from their tangle of limbs and put his foot on the sand so he could rock the hammock. Thor slid down slightly so he could lay his head on Steve's chest and was asleep in under ten minutes. 

The hand that was not holding Thor's was in his hair, scratching at his scalp. Tony had taught Thor to put his hair in a messy bun whenever he needed it out of the way. Steve knew the man in his arms was fully aware of the things his hair did to him. 

He woke suddenly to a hand on his shoulder. Bruce was standing over the them.

"It's really late and trust me you do not want to sleep in a hammock with him on you. It kills your back," he said. Steve nodded, trying to rouse Thor. 

"What is the meaning of this. Morning has not come yet," Thor rumbled.

"We need to go inside and lay down on an actual bed. We also need to untangle your hair before bed, or you'll regret it in the morning," Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Thor's head. 

When they had managed to get out of the hammock with neither of them getting a face full of sand, they made their way back to the house. Steve smiled when he felt Thor's hand resting against his hip. 

Steve sat behind Thor on the bed struggling to pull his hair out of the tight ball the wind had shaped it into. He had a comb in his hand and a brush waiting on the night stand. He knew that Thor was no stranger to pain, but he was still as gentle as possible. Thor relaxed, using Steve's thighs as arm rests. 

Once Thor's hair was back to looking like the flowing golden mane of fairy tales, Steve continued brushing it out, the repetitive motion helping both of them relax even more. 

Steve would have fallen asleep like that if Thor hadn't suggested they turn off the lights so they could sleep. It didn't take long before both of them were snoring lightly. 


End file.
